


Starlords and Gods

by thehappiestgolucky



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Third Person, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Violence, infinity war doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestgolucky/pseuds/thehappiestgolucky
Summary: After witnessing the destruction of Asgard, the two gods now have to find a home for their people. The peace is short-lived as a new unknown threat crashes them into a planet and forces the two brothers to separate: one defending his people and the other forced into a place he has no knowlege of...





	1. Second Prize

Loki couldn't bare to watch the destruction of a place that he once considered home. It created a sickening feeling in his stomach that no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes, hoping that refusing to watch the sword tearing Asgard apart could settle this, but forced his eyes back open when it only made it worse. He looked at his brother, who's face was so exasperated that the usual light in his eye was gone, and visible bags were forming. Thor glanced back at Loki, his face easily asking the question that his mouth couldn't form. _"What do we do now?"_

Loki had no answer, heaving a frustrated sigh as some sort of response, which Thor recognised and looked back onto the devastation again. The younger brother glanced at the two other members, with Bruce looking more scared than anything else, and Valkyrie looking more exasperated than anything else. It was to be expected, they had been doing nothing but fighting and planning extravagant escapes. Now all they wanted was a break, some sort of escapism as they figure out where the Agardians are going to live now.

Alas it seemed that peace wasn't a thing that happened to them. The ship had been commanded to turn around and fly away from the painful sight. However, not mere minutes after flying away, a sudden force rocked the ship and caused everyone to lose their balance momentarily. Loki looked up after regaining his balance, finding that outside the window a large chunk of ship was flying past. It looked to be from their ship. Before they even knew it, the ship began shaking violently as they began to descend, the controls frying in seconds. They were now at the mercy of whatever had barged into them.

Loki cursed under his breath before sprinting to the people, yelling for attention and leading them into a heavily padded cargo bay and commanded them to hold still and keep calm. Bruce and Valkyrie had followed behind him, a curt nod for them to protect the people and he rushed back to his brother. Thor was standing upright, many fighters next to him ready to protect against a threat. The view outside changed rapidly to a colourful skyline and dark, deathly dark, ground. Expecting them to crash they all braced themselves for the impact but found that they were ejected sideways by something and skidded along the ground instead. The movement tossed them around and busted the window open, shards of glass flying in all directions and scraping the fighters. As Loki and Thor stood up again, the image in front of them was something they really didn't need.

Out pouring from a strange ship, doors massive and open, was fighters clad in pitch black armour. Loki, observant as always, noticed a larger general slowly walk out and flex, trying to asses the situation. It wasn't until he was slightly pushed by guards behind him and lightning crackled the sky that he realized Thor had yelled at them to charge. He huffed, following behind but not at the armour cladded approaching wave. His eyes were on the general.

Skillfully he rushed through the less condensed waves, transforming into multiple small animals as he did so to get through faster, whilst also transforming back to his regular form to attack the attackers in front of him. He had reached were he saw the general, only to notice that the large creature was taking a flank route straight to the ship with a few guards around him. He was planning on getting the civilians. Adrenaline now rushing through him, Loki bolted to the small group and jumped on them before they realized what was happening. He made quick work with slitting the throats of the unaware guards before they had time to strike back. It then only left him with the large general, who was simply standing over him - towering over him. _Daring him_. Loki twirling his knives in his hands, pacing around the strange creature as he took in what he was looking at. Cladded in such spiked, heavily armoured clothing, it was hard to see precisously what the creature looked like. But what he did see was absolutely _monsterous_. His face was the only thing that could be seen, covered in scars from past battles - his left eye was near cut open and they eye looked near like it was popping out, whilst being a very light shade of blue that blended into the white sclera. His other eye was a much darker shade - Loki presumed that he was therefore blind in his left eye - and there was small horns above his eye. His forehead was creased multiple times, what resembled sweat glistening on his strange skin and making each fold more repulsive. "Not the prettiest thing eh?" Loki dared, cocky smile spreading on his lips. Perhaps making this, otherwise calm, creature lose his cool could give the god an advantage in battle. All he recieved was a grunt, and three arms revealed themselves with a massive spiked mace. That. That was not what Loki was expecting. He never met a species with mutiple limbs, especially humanoid ones. It was enough shock to make him miss the first strike, as the creature came closer and knocked him straight onto the ground, flat on his back, with a loud grunt. So that was how he was going to fight.

Swiftly Loki stood up again, glowering at his opponent now. "So," the creature started, voice just as grotesque as his face, "You must be 'Loki'" the creature hissed out the god's named, making his frown deepen. Surprisingly this made the inferior creature laugh. "Of course, Odin's second rate son. I would have to go through you to get anywhere with Thor." The creature dropped his weapon a bit onto the ground, landing with a loud thud as the handle was still gripped. Loki opened his mouth to make a cutting response, but the creatures voice interupped him. "Of course, I should introduce myself before I beat you into the ground. I am General Hulvrik." Hulvrik's eyes glinted with malicious intent, "I suppose settling for the second prize wouldn't be _too_ bad. Your head must be worth something, perhaps a rich master would have use of a slave god-" Loki threw a blade towards Hulvrik's neck, but is easily swiped away. With the small distraction, Loki started towards him, aiming for the exposed parts that his opponent was not focussing on. He aimed for the armpits, the only thing avaible to him, to only have is arm stopped by the third arm. Immediatly he was thrown to the side, landing harshly on his side and rolling to his front quickly, forcing himself to avoid being knocked around again. _Note to self, don't attack up front_ , Loki noted taking caution in his next approach. So this Hulvrik was tougher than he once thought. Now the giant was spinning his mace around, a smirk now planted on his face as he stared down at the god. Knife throwing it was then.

Summoning an array of knives in his hands, Loki began tossing multiple knives at a single time at the giant creature - maintaining a distance as to not be thrown around again. He had enough of that with the Hulk. It appeared that he was getting the upper hand, Hulvrik was distracted with protecting his head as he ducked down to use his armour to protect himself. Loki, having used a lot of magic already, could feel himself become tired - which only made the god grit his teeth to carry on. To get this over and done with faster. As if reading his thoughts, Hulvrik stood up again, paused for a second before charging at Loki - swinging the mace around all three arms to cover as much ground as possible. Loki dived out of the way, rolling on the ground to land on a knee, briefly glancing up to see the enemies massive figure crash into him, knocking him into the ground and being pinned down. With two arms holding the small god down, Hulvrik brought up his weapon arm to smash Loki's head in. Focussing his magic, Loki changed his form to a small bird and flew out of the grasp before the mace could even touch the ground, as it flung up dirt in doing so. Shifting again to his normal form Loki landed, panting slightly before bringing his arms up to defend his face from another charge. This time the giants massive arms wrapped around his torso and flung him over his shoulders, making the god land roughly on his back as he was spun around. Loki was given no chance to recover, as Hulvrik this time immediately went to pound him into the ground. The first fist on his head dazed Loki and allowed the barrage of punches to occur, again and again. Loki was beginning to black out, the sheer pain tearing at his skull forcing his concentration on his magic to dwindle. He summoned the last of his magic to bring a large knife into his hand and rammed it into one of his forearms, earning a growl in return as the precious seconds earned allowed Loki to roll away and get up. He staggered, vision blurring rapidly by the second and his movements became sluggish. As Hulvrik slowly ripped the blade from his arm, Loki could see the army ahead of him in the main battlefield be completely destroyed by Thor's lightning. Despite his injured state he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Even if he wasn't having the best of times, it did please him to know that they weren't going to be completely murdered by this new enemy. Drawn back to his own fight he knows he's lost, Loki considers using the last of his magic to fake a death or capture but is grabbed on the back of his neck and roughly pulled up. Hulvrik began to apply pressure to the back of his neck, causing a surge of pain to rocket through his body and Loki was struggling to keep his sight focussed. This was it. He was finally going to die. Or so the god thought before being smashed into the ground, everything drained from him now. He had nothing to keep him fighting: his magic drained, his body in complete agony, he couldn't even stand straight or focus. He felt heavy, and lying on the ground was suddenly comfortable for him. 

He was ungracefully picked up, but by now he couldn't keep his eyes open and he couldn't stop whoever picked him up. All he heard was someone shouting for their troops to return to the ship, and a loud, recognisable "LOKI!". So he was being carried somewhere away from Thor, who's footsteps he could vaguely hear rapidly approaching before the crackling of lightning started. Only for both sounds to suddenly stop. And so did Loki's consciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki didn't open his eyes when he finally woke up again. Instead he tried, despite his thumping head, to remember what had just happened. When the events had became clear in his mind again, he didn't dare open his eyes. The thought of being surrounded by whatever those creatures were was enough to make Loki wish he did die. Then the thoughts of what had happened to Thor began, worry slightly beginning to eat away at him - was he struck down? It was Thor, if Loki or Hela couldn't bring him down the younger god didn't know what could. As Loki kept his eyes closed and listened to his surroundings, straining to hear something that could tell him about the crew of the ship. At least he presumed he was in a ship.

It wasn't until he finally heard footsteps that he tensed a little, not ready to show whoever he was being held by that he was now wide awake. It was a shuffling of footsteps, one incredibly heavy whilst the other was a little lighter and much faster paced. They were not talking in hushed whispers. "You sure? He was just lying there. Maybe he never wakes up?" came a deep, very loud, voice approached as a door slid open. _Oh by the Norns don't shout in here_. The other figure chuckles at this, clearly amused by their friends questioning statement.

"Don't be silly Drax! It's not been _that_ long since we picked him up." the other voice responded, the little beeps of a computer that accompanied it made Loki assume he was checking on something, and based on the tone that the two figures were using perhaps they didn't mean harm. Loki couldn't be too trusting though.

"It's been a month." A _month_!? Did Loki hear correctly?

"Well..." the one messing with computers dragged out, unsure of himself now, "He'll wake up. He _did_ receive some nasty injuries. The fact he was even breathing is a good thing!" the happy tone creeping up at the end seemed genuine, but for what reason Loki was unsure of. As he heard they shuffling around to leave the god opened his eyes, blinking rapidly from the bright lights, and turning his head to get a look at the two figures who were hovering over him mere seconds ago. One, definitely the one with the loud footsteps, was much taller than the other one. His skin was strangely red in tone and he had odd markings covering his whole body. The other one's distinct features was his human physique and his jacket. The two were _definitely_ not the original captors. Despite this knowledge, Loki didn't want to be stuck on a ship with those he didn't know, and forced himself up - dizziness enveloping him - before he sat up. Taking a proper look around, he noticed he was in a sort of medical bay, and he was the only one in it. It wasn't particularly large, but the isolation made it appear to grow in size. Loki raised himself off the medical bed, steadying himself on the wall before moving forward towards the door as it slid open as he approached. He peered out the open frame, spying the two that were in the bay with him and moving to walk the opposite way. That was until a "Hold it." came from ahead of him, as a strange animal on two feet held a gun aimed _right_ at his head. Great, now he was being threatened by animals.

"Woah woah woah! Rocket we don't need this!" Called a voice behind them, as the humanesque figure jogged to interject himself between the god and animal. Now seeing his features, Loki determined he was definitely human, "We rescued him remember." the human looked down to the animal, Rocket, with a trying smile. Rocket shrugged, sneering.

"He doesn't seem to appreciate it." he pointed at Loki. So he had been captured by the strange creatures, then was saved by a different bunch of strange creatures. Save for the human. The pounding in his head seemed to grow and Loki's patience was running thin. He had it rough at the moment and he wasn't going to be pushed around by a small rodent. "Hey hey we don't need to fight! Rocket just likes to push buttons!" A growl came from the mentioned rodent, "But if we didn't want to help we wouldn't have taken you!" That was pleasant. The human held his hand out to Loki with a silly smiled plastered on his face, "Great to see you're up and walking already! I'm Peter Quill by the way, you?" Loki stood there for a couple of seconds, hesitant. Could he truly try to associate with them, even for a short while? He truly didn't have a choice in this matter. If it had been a month since he was knocked out, then they were probably far too far away from where Thor and the others were. Perhaps if he managed to get along with this strange team they could help him home. They _did_ save him after all. After those few seconds of pondering Loki slowly raised his hand, grabbing and shaking Peter's.

"Loki Odinson."


	2. New Guy on Board

As soon as he shook Peter's hand Loki was dragged back to the medical bay for the human to run full tests on his health. Luckily for him, Peter had told the two annoying creatures to head back to the main hanger with the rest. Though this got rid of them, it did fill Loki with the small realization he'd have to meet the rest - first impressions screamed at Loki he wasn't going to like them.

Peter proved to be quite curious about Loki, especially how he survived everything. Loki, however flattered it made him, only scoffed and groaned in frustration as his migraine was pounding away at his head with nothing holding it back. He didn't notice Peter get up and disappear for a bit as the god closed his eyes as though to force the migraine away. When the human returned with a triumphant sigh and thud, Loki near jumped out of his sitting position on the bed in panic. This earned a short, but hearty laugh from Peter as he offered the god pain capsules. Not knowing anything about this, Loki glared at the human with a raised brow, but Peter only pushed a small glass of water, "Just put the capsules in your mouth and drink it. It'll help with the headache.". Loki hesitated still, but Peter didn't press on, and soon the migraine was overpowering Loki's lack of trust and he took it. The pain relief didn't come immediately, but soon he didn't notice that the pain had dissipated as Peter finally got to ask questions.

Whilst checking the multiple monitors showing different vital signs of Loki's, he struck up the spillage of questions where he had left off. Only this time the questions were only one at a time. "So you don't seem to be Terran or from any other planet I've got recorded. Where you from?" Loki didn't answer immediately, thinking over his words. Could he tell this new person about Asgard? _It's already destroyed, can't cause any harm right?_

"I come from a place formally known as Asgard." Peter quirked his eyebrow, "It's been recently destroyed. My people have been forced to find a new home... but you can tell by the fact that I'm here that it didn't go too well."

"Man that must've sucked. Wait... _your_ people? You some kind of royalty?" Loki couldn't help a smirk creep on his face.

 

"Yes well... I'm not the next in line." It hurt Loki a bit to admit it, but there was no point lying about it. The fight he had with Hulvrik made him feel uneasy. He knew Thor wouldn't have had trouble fighting him... "I have an older brother whom I travelled with." Peter, whose focus was directed more at the screen, turned his head towards the god.

"Brother?"

“Yes brother. His name is Thor, God of Thunder.” This was enough to make Peter completely stop and stare. The intense look that he gave Loki never faltered, making the god to look around awkwardly wondering if he had said something wrong. The human’s mouth was wide open, closing promptly when he realized he had been staring for a while. With a quirked eyebrow from Loki, Peter recovered by clearing his throat and beginning, with small stuttering.

“I-It’s just that uh… I haven’t had the best experiences with, well… gods." Peter swallowed, not too ready to talk about his father to a random stranger, but Loki noticed the nervousness and waved his hand in understanding. The temporal silence that ensued didn’t help in making the situation less awkward. Seeing that he needed to salvage the little conversation they were having, Peter once again cleared his throat, focusing his attention to the computer screens to avoid any eye contact, “So if your brother is the God of Thunder, are you the god of anything?” Loki let out a small chuckle.

“Yes. God of Mischief. I can do a wide variety of things, but can’t exactly do any of that now. My magic is still dwindling.” Loki hated this weakened state he found himself in, closing his eyes in frustration and trying to stop himself from doing anything irrational. He truly wished he could lash out, but knew better of it around those who could easily eject him from their ship if they didn’t want to deal with him.

“Yeah don’t worry, I get it,” Loki opened his eyes to a solid pat on his shoulder, before watching as Peter began to walk away, “Your vitals are all good, but it’s probably best if you don’t move around too much. Try and get some proper sleep, if you can’t just come hang at the main hanger.” With that Peter walked off, exiting the medical bay and leaving the god on his own. Finally left to his own thoughts, Loki adjusted his position so that he was lying down again, arms folded over his stomach and eyes trained on the ceiling.

He allowed his mind to wander to the Asgardians and Thor and how they were doing – after the sudden cut of Thor’s lightning Loki didn’t know if he had been attacked or if he got away. However the sudden cut of noise could've very well have been just him losing consciousness. Either way it worried him, knowing full well that their ship was damaged and they were stranded on an unknown planet, and Thor missing his brother yet again.

Unable to find peace with his restless mind, Loki decided it wouldn't be too bad, _surely_ , to pay the rest of the crew a visit. He slowly sat up again and got off the medical bed, moving to a walk away from the medical bay and wondering around the ship. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world, Loki came across the hanger before running into someone. He stumbled back a bit, looking down at the figure he stumbled into who had fallen down.

"Oh s-sorry!" The clearly feminine figure stuttered glancing up at Loki with wide eyes. If her eyes could get any bigger and more terrifying than they already were - and two strange antennae extended from her forehead. And Thor thought Loki shifting into creatures was strange.

"Oh no it's fine!" Loki replied, holding his hand out for her to take and flashing a very fake smile. She hesitated before taking it, quickly retracting her hand as though it was burned as soon as she was on two feet. Feeling slightly offended Loki frowned slightly, but didn't move on as the creature was in the way.

"Sorry about that. I was just scared that's all." _Why do these creatures insist on making things worse for me?_ "I'm Mantis by the way. The main hanger is behind me, which you probably are trying to get to, they were just talking about you though so maybe it wouldn't..." Seeing the unchanged face of the god she nodded before moving past him, walking very fast. Loki rolled his eyes before walking towards the main hanger and slowly walking in. He whole heartedly regretted it.

Loki wasn't sure what he expected when he walked into the main hanger, but a room of understandably confused crew members somehow wasn't one of the possibilities. He stood there for a bit, staring at the others uncomfortably before clearing his throat a bit. Yet no words were coming into his head to say, and he certainly was standing there like an idiot. All but one were staring at him, whilst the recognisable Peter only now spun around on his chair, smiling widely at Loki.

"Feel any better?" Loki nodded his head, lying because he still couldn't use his magic and now he was face to face with a room full of people he was sure kill him, based on the cold stares made by three members. "Great! Hey come down here I wanna brief you on what's gonna happen." Immediately Loki moved towards him and stood over Peter's shoulder as he began to fill Loki in on what was happening.

"We're heading off to an unknown planet right now, see we've actually got this mission to hunt down - and kill - this strange creature apparently called J'uuva. Yeah I know weird name." Peter paused momentarily in thought, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. As he appeared to come to a decision he nodded slightly and continued, "We _were_ planning on dropping you off on a planet to try and find your way back, but no one on this side of the galaxy is going to know how to help you. So since you're already here we thought we'd help you get home-"

"I thought you said his home was destroyed." A voice cut in, the god turned around to find a green lady had said it. What was it with green people and tempers? However Peter seemed unfazed, rolling his eyes slightly and letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah you guys know what I mean."

"Why are we helping him anyway, he's a _god_ apparently. We're just going to help someone who can help themselves?" Loki had enough at this point. He was tired of this crew complaining about him, and not even saying it to his face.

"Look, if you have a problem with me say it to my face. I don't appreciate the assumptions that you keep making, and I don't appreciate you talking as though I'm not here!" Loki glared up at the crew member he was arguing with. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but by the Norns was it the satisfying thing to do, "I know that this is your ship and you can do what you want with it. I get that part. What I don't get is your constant accusing tone. I haven't even done anything!" He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a voice cut through his rant.

"I think we just all need to chill a bit. Anyway we're stopping off at a planet to refuel before we head off again. If you want to stay here be my guest or you can go back to the medbay." With that Peter moved back to his seat and began to steer the ship again. Loki glanced around quickly before deciding to sit next to a strange tree like creature. He could've sworn he read something similar to what the creature looked like before...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes you can spot be sure to let me know! I do read through it multiple times but I can still miss things!


End file.
